An android platform as a software stack opened in the Open Handset Alliance (OHA) led by Google means a software package encompassing all of a Linux kernel, a virtual machine (VM), a framework, and an application. The android platform can be primarily applied to only a high-specification smart terminal that provides a display with a large screen of a wide VGA (WVGA) which is a resolution of 800×400 and an input in a touch screen. The entire android software stack should be applied to the smart terminal in order to execute an android application. Since the android software stack includes the Linux kernel and includes a plurality of basic services such as a system Demon, the android software stack is a platform suitable for a high-specification and high-end smart phone.
Meanwhile, in the current android smart phone, there is generally no method in which one application that resides on an application layer can control other applications having a phase equivalent to the one application or verify operational states of the applications. The reason therefor is that the android platform is designed so that the respective applications that exist on the application layer operate independently from different applications. Accordingly, as long as an application developer does not perform a design to make an additional interface in order to exchange information between applications particularly developed by the application developer, one application cannot monitor or control operations of other applications.
The structure of the android platform becomes a decisive fault factor in testing whether various and numerous android applications operate normally and developing an evaluation and testing program. Moreover, as application software installed in the android smart phones has been arbitrarily developed by different developers and the number thereof increases exponentially, problem consciousness and a management method for securing the reliability of the quality of the application software have been strongly required in recent years.